Die stacking is a process of mounting two or more chips on top of each other within a single semiconductor package. Die stacking, also known as chip stacking, significantly increases the amount of silicon chip area that can be housed within a single package of a given footprint. However, techniques for performing such chip stacking can be improved. Such chip stacking may not be performed in a cost-effective manner. For example, the chip stacking may be performed in a manner that may result in high manufacturing and assembly costs.